


shades of a rose

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Series: softkent's OMGCP 14 Days of Love fic-a-thon [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Brunch at Jerry's, Gen, Treat Yo Self, everyone is blushing, valentine's with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: It had started as a way to get to know one another, but now it's tradition.





	

It had started as a way for Bitty to get to know Lardo. After all the stories he’d heard, he knew he wanted to be friends with Lardo even before meeting this Haus legend. It had been a simple brunch at Jerry’s the day before Valentines’ and had ended up with them both at the Haus swapping stories.

Now, it was two years later and they were sitting at their usual table, both giggling over the fact that the next day they would both have dates for Valentine’s Day.

“Any idea what Jack has planned for you, tomorrow?”

Bitty flushed and took a sip of his coffee. “Probably a romantic dinner and some, um, you know, we’ll go back to his place…and…”

Lardo smirked. “Come on, Bitty you can say it. You’re going to have sex.”

She hadn’t known it was possible, but Bitty went even redder. “Good lord, yes. We’ll go back to his place and have sex. What about you and Shitty. Is he coming up here, or are you going to visit him at Harvard?”

It was rare to see Lardo blush, but Bitty watched as her cheeks bloomed red. “He’s coming here. I have a few pieces I want to show him.”

Giggling, Bitty nudged her foot under the table. “Just a few pieces, right?”

Lardo threw the crust of her toast at Bitty. “So if it’s not about you and Jack having sex you have no problem talking about sex? Is that it?”

Bitty fluttered his eyelashes and let his accent get thicker. “What can I say? I’m a good southern boy, and my mama raised me to be a gentleman and not talk about what goes on in the bedroom.”

They had just paid and were on their way out of Jerry’s when they both received texts. Checking them, they both started to smile. When they were able to look at each other again, they both knew who the texts had been from.

“Jack?”

“Yep. Shitty?”

“Yeah. His last class was cancelled so he’s gonna come down early.”

“Jack wants to come pick me up tonight.”

It was Bitty who came up with the idea first. “Drag them both to dinner? See how quickly we can make Jack turn red?”

Lardo grinned. “You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
